


Souvenir

by klutzy_girl



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Kid Fic, One Shot, Pregnancy, Speculation, Spoilers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on some spoilers, but mostly speculation for season nine. Booth and Brennan return from their honeymoon with an unexpected souvenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bones and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Several weeks after they returned home from their honeymoon, Temperance started to feel unwell. She blamed it on the bug Parker had brought home and spread to Booth and Christine and thought nothing else of it. By day six of the flu, however, Booth insisted she go to the doctor. “I don’t need to go. I’ll recover from this soon enough.”

“You’ve been sick longer than Parker, Christine, and I were. You need to make an appointment. For us, please?”

She gave in and sighed. “Fine. I’ll see if there is a time available.” Despite her recent lack of energy and the nausea plaguing her, Temperance smiled at him before falling asleep almost immediately afterwards.

Two days later, she was still feeling sick and went in for an appointment with her doctor. She ran a blood test to check for pregnancy. “You could have the flu, but I want to make sure.”

Temperance shook her head. “I can’t believe I didn’t consider a possible pregnancy before. I just came back from my honeymoon a few weeks ago. I’ve been pregnant before!” She had a feeling the test was going to tell her what she already knew – She and Booth are having a second child together. 

“Well, I’ll have a nurse call you with the results as soon as possible, but make an appointment with your obstetrician anyway.”

“I will.” Temperance stood up and after paying the bill for the visit, went home. She decided not to tell Booth just in case the results were negative. She didn’t want to get her husband’s hopes up if she didn’t have to.

“What did the doctor say?” Booth was deeply worried about his wife and just wanted her to recover from this flu or whatever it was that kept hanging on.

“Like I thought, it’s just a bug I picked up from you three.” She felt bad about lying, but he’d know the truth soon enough. She hoped the doctor’s office called soon because she was impatient. Of course, Temperance could take a pregnancy test, but no sense in going out and buying one when she’d get news from medical professionals soon enough. The last time, she had taken the pregnancy test first and then received confirmation from a doctor. She had made an appointment with her OB/GYN on the way home.

“Aw, I’m sorry.” He hugged her and then went to go play with Christine. Temperance went into the kitchen to find something to eat because she was suddenly starving.

She and Booth had just sat down to watch TV when her cell phone rang. Temperance fumbled for it, but managed to answer it. “Temperance Booth speaking.” She still had a hard time trying to get used to her new last name. She had debated for weeks on whether or not she should keep her maiden name or use Booth, but had eventually decided she wanted to have the same last name as her daughter. She still used Brennan professionally, however. Her face lit up when the results were revealed to her and Booth cocked his head in confusion.

“What was that about?” he questioned once she hung up the phone.

Temperance was beaming when she answered him. “That was a lab calling. The doctor ran a blood test and the results are in. I’m pregnant again!” 

He gaped at her for a few seconds before his own face broke out into a smile. He placed one of his hands on her stomach before kissing her. “We’re having another baby?”

“We’re having another one,” she confirmed. She had been dealing with this for several hours and was still in shock. 

He pulled away laughing and upon seeing her look on confusion, told her what had just run through his mind. “I was just wondering if we brought home another souvenir from our honeymoon.”

“I was thinking that myself.” Of course, she could have gotten pregnant any time, but the honeymoon just made sense. If they weren’t exploring, they had been having sex. It had been fun and really nice to have that kind of freedom when Christine was around, even though both missed their daughter.

“I love you, Bones.” 

“I love you, too.” She yawned, putting an end to their conversation. 

Booth frowned. “Are you tired?”

“Yes. The exhaustion has started pretty early this time.” All Temperance wanted to do was sleep, which hadn’t happened until near the end of her pregnancy with Christine. She hated it (and morning sickness, the name of which she complained about every time she thought about it).

Three days later, Booth went with Temperance to her first appointment with her OB/GYN. The ultrasound confirmed their second child had been conceived during their honeymoon a few weeks earlier. “We had so much sex because we were away from our daughter and ended up making another one.” It wasn’t shocking, but he loved the irony of it.

Temperance just chuckled. “Yes, we did.” She was excited about the upcoming birth. Would they have another daughter or a son this time? She knew Parker would want a little brother – He had been begging them and Rebecca about another sibling for a while now. 

Since Temperance was still in her first trimester, she and Booth decided to keep the pregnancy a secret for a few more weeks. Just like last time, however, she informed Angela immediately.

Angela squealed. “Congratulations! I am so happy for you two. This is exciting.” She thought about it for a minute before coming to the correct conclusion. “Honeymoon baby?”

“Yes, it’s a honeymoon baby.” Temperance had a feeling everyone would figure that out quickly. She wasn’t ashamed of it, but it’d get annoying pretty quickly.

As soon as she hit the fourteenth week of pregnancy, the newlyweds came clean to the rest of their friends (Hodgins already knew because of Angela and Cam had figured it out already, but the others were definitely surprised). 

At the twenty week ultrasound, Booth and Temperance were informed they were having another daughter. “I hope Christine will get along with her little sister.” Booth was a little worried about sibling rivalry between them.

“I’m sure they will.” Temperance didn’t understand why they wouldn’t and told her husband so.

He just laughed. “You’ll see. This probably isn’t going to end well. And the teenage years are going to be horrible.”

She frowned just as the baby kicked. “I hope they don’t fight too often.” But she wasn’t going to worry about that yet. She and Booth were preparing Christine for her role as big sister and helping her understand there’d be a baby in the house soon.

The next few months actually went by pretty slowly, but it gave the couple time to do what they needed to do.

On August 6, 2014, two days after her due date, with a midwife and Booth by her side at home, Temperance delivered her second child after sixteen hours of labor. They both did a double take when the midwife announced they had a son.

“Are you sure?” They had been expecting a second daughter.

The midwife nodded and held the baby up for them to see. “I am one hundred percent sure.” She handed the newborn over to Temperance.

She was crying. “Look at what we made again.” He was so handsome and just as beautiful as Christine had been when she was born.

“I see. Hey, buddy. We love you so much. What are we going to name him? We only came up with names for girls.”

Temperance was a little angry that her ultrasounds had been wrong, but she was too happy to feel that way for all that long. “I don’t know. My mind is a blank right now. Can you think of anything?”

He thought it over for a few minutes before coming up with something he thought was perfect. “We can use something else if you don’t like it, but what about Brennan?”

“Brennan. I think it fits. But what should we choose for his middle name?” Brennan cooed and they both melted. 

“Samuel?” It was the first name that popped into Booth’s head and he liked it.

“I think it fits. Hi there, Brennan Samuel Booth. I’m your mommy. You’ll meet your big brother and sister soon.” Angela had picked up Christine shortly after she had gone into labor and they were keeping her overnight. 

Booth and Angela made sure to snap plenty of pictures of Christine and Brennan’s first meeting. “Baby?” The three year old stared at her little brother in awe.

“Yes, baby. Do you like him?”

“Love him,” she declared before hugging both her parents and kissing the baby.

Parker immediately dubbed him Renn upon meeting his little brother for the first time, and the nickname stuck.

Brennan was nine weeks old when Hodgins and Angela welcomed their second child, Katherine Temperance. Temperance and Angela were thrilled that their children were so close together in age.

Temperance and Booth were very thankful for the souvenir they brought home with them. However, Brennan was their last child. They had a son and a daughter together, and they were done. And their son was the best wedding present the couple had gotten, even if Christine and Brennan drove them crazy eighty percent of the time.


End file.
